Concequences of Ignorance
by pluto7
Summary: Our favorite dunderheaded ball of deaf ignorance, or by his other name "Harry Potter", is going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. After years of being tormented by one certain dungeon bat, Harry has finally had enough and decides to fight back. (All in all just another Snape mentors Harry fic, but with A LOT of sass:)))


Summary: Harry's going back to Hogwarts. After six years of being tormented by Snape, he has finally had enough and decided to fight back. As I've said, takes place in sixth year, but the plot here is completely different from the book's plot.  
(All in all just a story with lots and lots of sass)  
No slash

Discalimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own these characters; I merely play with them and cover them in blankets and give them a hot cuppa when the author is too mean.

AN: The start of this fic consist of original text from the sixth book. When the cursive font stops, my own writing begins, which is why the start and middle of this chapter is not similar, seeing that Rowling is a MUCH more talented writer than me.  
And also, English is not my native language so please excuse any grammar faults. Hope you enjoy:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. Harry was so pleased to see it he felt he could even endure Filch's wheezy criticisms of his tardiness and rants about how his timekeeping would improve with the regular application of thumbscrews. It was not until the glowing yellow light was ten feet away from them, and Harry had pulled off his Invisibility Cloak so that he could be seen, that he recognised, with a rush of pure loathing, the uplit hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair of Severus Snape.  
"Well, well, well", sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backwards and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."  
"I couldn't change, I didn't have my-", Harry began, but Snape cut across him.  
"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora. Potter is quite- ah- safe in my hands"  
"I meant Hagrid to get the message", said Tonks, frowning.  
"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally-", said Snape, standing back to let Harry pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."  
He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.  
"I think you were better off with the old one", said Snape, the malice in his voice unmistakeable. "The new one looks weak."  
As Snape swung the lantern about Harry saw, fleetingly, a look of shock and anger on Tonks's face. Then she was covered in darkness once more.  
"Goodnight", Harry called to her over his shoulder, as he began the walk up to the school with Snape. "Thanks for…everything."  
"See you, Harry."  
Snape did not speak for about a minute or so. Harry felt as though his body was generating waves of hatred so powerful that it seemed incredible that Snape could not feel them burning him. He had loathed Snape from their first encounter, but Snape had placed himself for ever and irrevocably beyond the possibility of Harry's forgiveness by his attitude towards Sirius. Whatever Dumbledore said, Harry had had time to think over the summer, and had concluded that Snape's snide remarks to Sirius about remaining safely hidden while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were fighting Voldemort had probably been a powerful factor in Sirius rushing off to the Ministry the night that he died. Harry clung on to this notion, because it enabled him to blame Snape, which felt satisfying, and also because he knew that if anyone was not sorry that Sirius was dead, it was the man now striding next to him in the darkness.  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think", said Snape. "And let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in the term- we haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."  
The fury and hatred bubbling inside Harry seemed to blaze white hot, but he would rather have been immobilised all the way back to London than tell Snape why he was late.  
"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?", Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."  
_"Well you would know all about dramatic effects. Did you take a class to get your robes billowing like that?" Harry muttered before he could stop himself.  
"Do not try to be witty, Potter, you haven't got the brains for it", Snape hissed immediately. It was as if being a bloody bastard was second nature to him, and came just as natural as breathing.  
"I'm not a proctologist, but I know a knob-head when I see one." At this, Snape finally snapped, whipping around and grabbing Harry's arm with unnecessary strength.  
"You are perilously close breaching my patience, Potter, and when it gives, things will not go in your favour." The pure unadulterated loathing dripping from his voice would usually shut Harry up, but the anger he had built up and held in all summer was bubbling beneath the surface, threatening to burst.  
"Why is it acceptable for you to act like a complete bastard, but not for me to point it out?", "Oh you are on a roll tonight, Potter, because you just lost another fifty points and earned a weeks' worth detention", Snape hissed sardonically, showing his yellow teeth. His deathly grip on Harry was aching, and Harry was sure it would leave a bruise.  
"I don't care if you are used to being adored or fussed over by your fans at home, when you come to Hogwarts there will be no special treatment, and certainly not from me-"  
"-oh give me a break, you have been dancing 'round the Slytherins pipes since the moment you started teaching here! I don't think I've ever seen you take points from Slytherin!"  
"You absolute dunderheaded ball of deaf arrogance. Are you incapable of retaining your big mouth or do you feel special being so remarkably ignorant?"  
"I'm not ignorant!" Harry exclaimed angrily. They had now entered the castle, but Snape hadn't let go of Harry's arm and no amount of pulling would set Harry free. Harry quickly realised he preferred Snape in the darkness, where one couldn't see the sallow yellowish skin, nor the dark eyes glowing dangerously.  
"And I'm a glittering fairy princess. Honestly, Potter, you wouldn't know how to pour water out of a bottle if the instructions were labelled on it."  
"Well if you know so much about me, why don't you write a biography?"  
"You would've liked that, wouldn't you? Your face with that bloody lightning scar on the cover of thousands of books in every bookshop in all of Britain. Another stepping stone to get an even bigger head than you already have, if that is possible." Snape scowled darkly.  
"No, that wasn't what I meant, I just said that you don't know everything about me!"  
"Oh yes, the sad tale of Harry Potter. His aunt got him a blue bike for his birthday when he wanted the red one." Sarcasm was radiating from the bat, and he was about to continue when someone came.  
"Severus?" Harry jumped and turned around. The only sign that Snape acknowledged the new presence was by loosening his grip ever so slightly. Other than that, his eyes still glared at Harry.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore", Harry greeted embarrassed, yet thankful. He started slightly as he saw the old man's face. And that is exactly what he looked like; old. It was not the beard nor the half-moon glasses. It was small things such as a few more wrinkles here and there, and the colours in his face seemed rather drained. His posture was different, somehow less…proud. He almost looked his age. Still, the glint in his eyes could be seen, even if it too was a tad weaker.  
"What are you doing out here in the hallway? We've already started on the pudding!" he smiled grandfatherly. Snape smiled, but it looked pained and as if he had just tasted something sour.  
"I have escorted Mr. Potter, seeing that he found it beneath him to ride the carriages with the other students, and-"  
"That's not what happened, but-"  
"Mr. Potter, don't interrupt. Five points from Gryffindor, now for _Merlin's beard-"_ , Snape paused as he took a deep breath, surely to calm himself now that the Headmaster was present. "-show some respect."  
"The kind you have shown me?" Harry demanded, pulling his arm out of Snape's grip and rubbing it where Snape had bruised him. Snape merely rolled his eyes at that statement, which annoyed Harry even further.  
"No, you know what? I'm sick of this. There is two different kinds of respect, there's "treating someone like a person" and there's "treating someone like an authority". Since the dawn of day you have said "if you won't respect me, I won't respect you", but you mean "if you won't respect me as an authority, then I won't treat you like a person" and you think it's fair! I'm sorry, but if you won't treat me like a person then I won't treat you like a person, and no loss of points or amount of detentions can change my mind!" Harry finished, breathing heavily. Dumbledore was studying Harry with those piercing blue eyes, and Snape… well, if looks could kill. Deciding that he wasn't hungry anyway, Harry turned his heel and walked towards the Gryffindor commonroom.  
"You are not to storm of whenever you have a little tantrum, Potter!" Snape barked. Again, Harry whipped around.  
"I am not a ranting child on a tantrum. I had a serious complaint about a professor. Now, I've said mine and have no other desire than to get a good night's sleep. Good night." Without another word, Harry turned his back on the baffled professors, and again started his walk to the common room. Snape, who was fuming, muttered curses under his breath before storming off the opposite direction, leaving a bewildered Dumbledore behind.  
"Well give me a motherless goat and call me Wambodt", he whispered to himself, considering the scene that had just taken place. Sighing, he decided this was a task for tomorrow, as he walked back into the Great Hall. If he was lucky, there would still be some Fizzing Whizzbees left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooo first chapter is up. Please review and tell me what you think, I truly appreciate it! And also, just wanted to say that Harry's 'speech' about the different kinds of respect, was from a tumblr post (don't know who posted it either:/), so I will not take credit for it.


End file.
